The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Wespeking’.
The new Petunia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Südlohn-Oeding, Germany. The new Petunia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor of a proprietary Petunia seedling selection, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, identified as code number 99P003 with a proprietary Petunia seedling selection not patented, as the male, or pollen parent, identified as code number 99P193. The new Petunia was selected by the Inventor in 2000 in a controlled environment in Südlohn-Oeding, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Südlohn-Oeding, Germany since 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.